Beyond The Boundries
by Caesar Volturi
Summary: Safyria was just a normal young woman...or so she thought. So in a world were Gods and Goddesses exist and peace and prosperity roam free-somthings bound to happen right? An evil force has arose from the lowest pits of the Underworld and challenges not only the Higher Powers but all creatures who roam the earth. So why's Safyria smack dab in the middle of it all? *BEING RE-EDITED*
1. Eagles

Ok so you all know this is about a Greek God Zeus! And the love of his life Safyria (its pronounced Sa-Fear-ra so those of you don't know and so it wont be a problem).

Disclaimer- I do not own Zeus or any Greek Gods, but I do own Safyria.

Zeus looks like the Zeus from, Clash of The Titans...he's majorly cute!

Safyria looks like Athena from, Percy Jackson: The Lightening Thief! She is not a God she's human.

Other Gods or Hades look like the ones from, The Clash of The Titans just to help you with their looks.

I do take critics, reviews and people who are nice, good reviews so really I take all types of reviews. Oh and this story is only in Safryria's point of view from her memories.

So here it is!

The only thing I remember from being little was that I was put in chains for praying to the Gods. No one in those days prayed to them ever sense the King denounced them in his kingdom and sent his wife and newly born child Percy, the son of Zeus out to the ocean. But I still prayed to the Gods no matter what they did.

Then I turned twenty one. I have no special quality's but my parents keep telling me my smile is contagious and that my hair looks like silk, and that I'm the sweetest in the kingdom and they say I was switched with the daughter of Aphrodite when I was born. I disagree with them, I said that was mocking her for Aphrodite's daughter would have been more beautiful than I.

But then I met a man...Gods was he the most handsome one I have ever met and seen. He had long dark brown hair, the bluest eyes and a smile that I thought melt from. And would luck would have it, he was looking at me smiling. I of course blushed and smiled back. I couldn't stand there in that area because I was supposed to help my friend Lila with her things. So I quickly went to her home. But what I didn't know was that an Golden Eagle was following me. While I did my daily things for a few weeks the Eagle had followed me.

But on the last day of the week I saw the Eagle land on Lila's window looking at us. Lila wanted to scare it away but I stopped her and said the Eagle was probably lost and confused of where its at. But Lila knows that I love animals and wouldn't let harm come to it so she let me take care of it.

But what I didn't know was that Eagle would change my entire life.


	2. Surprise!

Second Chapter

But Firstly when I reread my first chapter I sort of sped through it so ill clarify who Lila is and how Safyria met her and ill also tell you what she looks like before I begin the story.

But, if you are confused about any other future chapters just send me a message or a review and ill gladly answer it for you.

Lila sort of has sandy brown reddish blond wavy hair that reaches to her waist with a little bit of freckles, she has hazel eyes and and a dark tan. Lila has been Safyrias friend sense child hood after an accident happened when her parents went fishing and never came back only a few weeks later to find her neighbor, Safyria at her door to tell her that they were died, ever sense then they were friends.

Also the mystery man that Safyria saw in town was Zeus, the God of all Gods, he was also that golden eagle...Oh and I've changed my mind about Safyria being human.

What does Zeus want with Safyria? What will Safyrias reaction be when she finds out? And will she accept it? Read the Chapter to find out.

~Chapter Two~

But what I didn't know was that eagle was going to change my entire life...

At the time I hadn't noticed that it would be strange for an eagle to stay completely calm and look or so I thought look at me like it was studying me. But, I noticed something familiar about it. The eagle had the same color eyes as the man I saw a couple of times before.

But I couldn't look at the eagle any more because of a bright, blinding, white light. The strange light didn't last long, but when it finally disappeared a handsome man stood in its place. He was the man I saw in town a couple of times. "Zeus!", Lila said. I only backed away and looked down going into a bow. "Safyria, please do not bow to me." I looked up hesitantly. "You are the God of all Gods why should I not?" I said keeping my eyes on the floor, but I felt a hand under my chin lifting my head up. "I may be a God my dear, but I am in the your world now."Zeus said smiling down on me. " I must tell you that you are not entirely human Safyria. Your real parents are Artemis and Ares but you have also gained Athena's wisdom, with that the other Gods saw you as a threat so they hid your powers.

"Why are you telling me this? If I was a threat why tell me?" I then had tears in my eyes begging to be let free. "Because, if I did not tell you, you would not have grown to be a beautiful and strong women".


	3. Hugs and are you coming with me!

A/N: I have a picture of Safyria on my profile if you go to the very bottom where my story things start you will see some things you also see some name if you find Luminista at the top of the list just copy that to your URL and search you will then see the picture. If you have any trouble finding it just PM me and I'll be glad to help!

Well on with the story!

Chapter Three: Hugs and Are you Coming With Me!

"Why are you telling me this? If I was a threat why tell me?" I then had tears in my eyes begging to be let free. "Because, my dear, if I did not tell you, you would never find a place you felt like you belong," I saw a flash of sympathy in his eyes.

"You have never felt right living here amongst the humans, or felt things they do." "How do you know this?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together. "I see all; I know all," Zeus smiled at me and looked up at Lila.

"You will not speak a word about this," Lila quickly nodded.

"I must go our time grows short," we looked each other in the eyes. I then did something I thought I would never do; hug Zeus.

"Thank you for telling me," Zeus took a step back in surprise and then wrapped his arms around me hugging me lovingly. "Your welcome."

"You may come with me if you like," I looked up at the King of the Heavens and pulled away.

"I..." I looked at Lila to see if it would be okay if I went but to my surprise she was smiling and nodded yes.

I looked back up at Zeus, "Would they except me?" Zeus gave a handsome, bright smile. "Yes they will except you." "Then yes I would like to come with you."

Well as you've noticed I haven't been updating any of my stories because I've been really, really buisy and I've have HUGE writers block. I will try my hardest to update as much as I can if I get ideas. And THANK YOU for those of you who had REVIEWED! :D

Well till then Ravens out see ya!


	4. Lies and Why Is Everything So Shiny!

A/N: Terribly sorry for the really REALLY long update... Ive had many problems happen with me, one being I'm now a sophomore. My freshman year was hectic.

Okie dokie, well I'm writing this chapter at exactly 4:31 a.m and I'm wide awake (blame the coffee and the guilt of not updating) and thus made this chapter for you, my lovelies.

* * *

Chapter 4: Strangeness, Lies, And Why The Heck Is Everything Shiny?!

It was strange really...leaving the one place you've ever called home and your only best friend, but what's even more strange is traveling, literally, like lightening.

It as if something is tugging on you from the inside to the out. I can feel the hairs on my body stand on end. But as quickly as it came it was gone. I slowly open my eyes to see both men and women sitting in thrones all around me. I look up and see that Zeus just sitting down in an even larger throne.

'So this is what the Gods and Goddesses look like...' I thought to my self as I glanced around, noticing everything shined and sparkled. 'Really shiny...' I chuckled inside my head making the corners of my lips twitch upward.

"Welcome Safyria, to Olympus," A man said. I looked at him and noticed he held a trident.

"Thank you," I said blushing and nodded my head making my curls bounce.

I felt a pair of eyes bore into my back before Zeus broke the silence and stood. "Hades, what are you doing here and not in the Underworld?" He boomed. I looked behind me to see a man similar to Zeus but much older speak.

"I came to see if the rumor is true...that you have finally found a women suitable enough to be your wife...but all I see is that you've found another _whore_..." He rasped and sneered circling me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, 'Really why did Zeus bring me here? Am I going to become...a whore to him?' Then I grew angry at that possibility and at my self. I knew he had been with many other women but it never occurred to me what would happen if only I had thought ahead... 'He tricked me...I'm nothing more than a lamb in a lions den...' I clenched my hands in my dress making my knuckles turn white.

I must have been too absorbed in deep thought that I hadn't noticed that all the gods and goddesses had started arguing amongst one other and getting louder by each second. I glance up at Zeus with narrowed eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" The god closest to me quieted down and glanced from me to Zeus.

Zeus, being to absorbed with his eldest brother, didn't hear me. "Why _did_ you bring me here?" I 'bout yelled out at him. He immediately stopped talking and clenched his jaw. The other gods quieted. "He brought you here _dear,_ because you are a mere toy that he can pass the time with rather than **his** _wife_" Hades rasped out smirking at Zeus, but said smirk was wiped clean off his face when he was hit by a bolt of lightening.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know bad place to end it. Was the chapter any good? Was it so gods awful that you couldn't finish the first sentence? And if you see anything that could be made better let me know!

And to those out there. Yes I know Artemis is a Virgin in Mythology. But in this story lets just say she became persuaded to have only one child. And Zeus married his wife. And Persephone was Zeus's great niece or granddaughter and became the wife of Hades! If its to much of a problem just ignore it.

By the way, what should Hades reaction be? Zeus's? Review what you think should happen and I'll put ya'lls ideas into consideration.

Much love, 3

Caesar


End file.
